zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Remington Ryder
Remington Ryder (梾打礽敦 Láidǎ Réngdūn, literally: happiness, sincere), commonly referred to as Remy, is 24 years old and a member of the Ryder Clan. He is also the younger twin brother of Reginald Ryder and the adoptive cousin of Renita Ryder. Born into a long line of notorious demon hunters dating back to ancient times, Remy was trained since birth to hunt and slay demons. When he witnessed the death of his parents by a demon, he developed a deep hatred for their kind and swore to slay every demon he could find. Remy's drive to uphold his family's tradition led him and his twin brother, who opposed the family tradition of demon hunting, to part ways following the death of their parents. Through his interactions with the demon members of the Shadow Strikers, Remy eventually came to realize that not all demons are evil and that an individual should not be defined by their species. He made amends with his former enemies and ended up becoming their friend and valued team member. Remy's fighting skills are highly valued by his team and he is the only non-demon member of the Shadow Strikers to be able to hold his own against one or several demons with ease. Remy has also changed his personal code of honor from one of hunting demons to fighting anything that threatens the lives of innocent people, be it human or demon. Remy was eventually recruited with his friends into Section 13 by Captain Black, who later formed Section 16, where Remy and the Strikers have worked for the past five years. Physical description Remy is a tall and well-built young man with pale skin, shoulder length dark hair and deep green eyes. He is dressed in a full-body black, grey and green armor and is equipped with stun grenades and various collapsible weapons including a Chinese jian sword, a katana, daggers, throwing knives, rope dart and a crossbow pistol. He has a black hood and long, green scarf around his neck flowing down his back. He wears black pants and black boots with green and blue straps. He also has a brown sash across his chest with three stun grenades strapped on it. His hunter attire changes slightly over the years, now sporting a black clawed gauntlet over his right hand. He also has a scar over the corner of his left eye, strongly resembling the scar his twin brother bears. Remy's casual attire consists of a light blue T-shirt with his family crest in green, a short-sleeved, unbuttoned black dress shirt with a green trim, blue jeans and black and green shoes. Personality Since the death of his parents, Remy has become cold and serious. He is entirely focused on his job as a demon hunter and mission to avenge his parents' deaths by slaying all the demons he finds. Because of this, Remy has little sense of fun or relaxation. In addition, with the death of his parents, Remy developed a warped view on demons, considering them all to be evil with no sense of morality and incapable of kindness, love and altruism. As a result, Remy is somewhat naive and ignorant in his view on demons and refuses to see demons as anything other than evil beings. However, through his interactions with Linos, Mala and Drago, the demon members of the Shadow Strikers, Remy came to realize that not all demons were evil and than an individual should not be judged by the actions of their species. Though he began feeling lost as the prospect that everything he had been raised to know was wrong, he decided to see it as a chance to grow and expand his knowledge on demons for future Ryder hunters. As such, he has made amends with the Shadow Strikers and is now one of their closest friends and valued teammates. Remy has chosen to modify his own personal code from simply slaying demons to protecting all innocents from evil, demon or not. He has become more open to the idea of good demons and seeks to use his skills to protect civilians from any kind of harm. Abilities As a member of the prestigious Ryder Clan, Remy was trained in various forms of combat and techniques for seeking, subduing and slaying demons. Powers *'Chi Wizardry:' Remy is well-versed in some basic Chi Wizardry spells designed to harm and subdue demons but was unable to fully master the art after the death of his parents, who were his teachers. He is well-versed enough to set up an elaborate magical trap known as a Ru Kou demon trap. *'Blood:' As a descendent of demon hunters, Remy's blood possesses a unique quality in that it is harmful to any demon on contact. He can use this in tandem with his fighting by cutting himself and coating his blades in his blood. *'Fire Demon Chi (temporarily):' During their battle against Dong Xin, Remy was temporarily imbued with Drago's Fire Demon Chi. While Drago did not give him enough for him to take on his physical traits or actually control fire, he was given just enough to keep his body temperature warm while they were in the Arctic. *'Enhanced strength, speed and agility' *'Enhanced dexterity, reflexes and maneuverability' Skills *'Enhanced combat skills:' Remy had been trained from a young age in various forms of combat, including unarmed and armed. **'Weapon mastery:' Remy has mastered several forms of armed combat, by typically favors swords, utilizing a Chinese jian sword or katana in battle. However, he can easily work with whatever he finds if he is unarmed. **'Hand-to-hand combat mastery:' He has also mastered physical, unarmed combat and can easily hold his own against several average humans or a demon. *'Marksmanship:' He is a skilled marksman, capable of striking a target at a great distance with his throwing knives. *'Stealth and infiltration:' Remy is well-trained in stealth and infiltration and is a master at blending into an environment and shadows. He can easily infiltrate high security locations and move about without giving away his position. *'Tracking:' Remy is an excellent tracker able to track his targets across great distances. Equipment *'Jian/whip sword:' Remy's Jian sword is his primary weapon of combat and uses this when fighting in the field. He lost his Jian sword to the Shadow Strikers before reclaiming it later from Mavis Callahan. She sword is capable of breaking sections into a long bladed whip sword. *'Katana:' Remy uses his Katana as his back up primary weapon if he is unable to use his Jian. *'Daggers:' Remy carries a variety of daggers and uses these for multiple tasks such as slaying demons to cutting loose objects free. *'Kusarigama:' Remy also has a kusarigama with a long chain attached to the end of the scythe. *'Throwing knives:' Remy uses his throwing knives when trying to assassinate a target or pin them down. *'Hidden blade:' Remy possesses a sleek hidden blade on his gauntlets, which he can bring out with the flick of his wrist. The weapon's melee capabilities are fairly weak and it is mostly used for surprise attacks. *'Crossbow pistol:' Remy utilizes his crossbow pistol when trying to attack targets that move too fast for him to hit with his throwing knives. *'Taser:' Remy has a hand-held taser that can be used at short or long range to deliver a devastating electrical blast. *'Stun grenades:' Remy carries around stun grenades and uses these during fights to disorientate his opponents. *'Bolas:' Remy has a bolas that he uses to bind enemies as well as ensnare fleeing enemies. *'Blood vials:' Remy has several little vials containing samples of his blood that he uses against demons in battle. *'Tai Ci's sun blades:' After their battle with the Sun Demon Sorcerer, Tai Ci, the demon's four circular throwing blades were left behind. Remy took these blades into his possession to add to his arsenal of weapons. *'Motorcycle:' In arc 3, Remy obtained a black and green motorcycle that he uses as transportation. *'Starshatter:' After defeating Jun Bing in battle, the demon bequeathed Remy his sword before dying. Originally known as Qian Xing Po or Thousand Star Breaker, Remy renamed it Starshatter at Jun's suggestion. **'Starbolt projection:' Starshatter is capable of summoning concentrated silver bolts of energy that project outward and strike opponents. Remy is capable of controlling the path of the bolts. Though damage inflicted by a single bolt is relatively small, if an opponent is struck consecutively by multiple bolts, they could sustain greater injuries. **'Star constructs:' It is also capable of generating constructs out of star energy. These constructs are a transparent blue with a pattern resembling a constellation making up the skeleton beneath. **'Recall:' The sword possesses a recall ability that allows Remy to summon it at will. This causes the sword to instantly vanish from wherever it is and materialize in his hand. Trivia *Remington is an Old English name meaning "raven-family town". *Ryder is an Old English name meaning "horsmen, rider." *The Chinese characters of Remy's name mean "happiness" and "honest; sincere; kind-hearted". *The characters of the Ryder family name mean "a leaf-shedding tree or bush with small white flowers and round black stone fruit" and "to hit". *If Remy were to have a Pokemon team, it would consist of: **Greninja, to represent Remy's vast arsenal of weapons, and ninja-like skills. **Lucario, for his ability to sense demons and sense of justice and righteousness. **Bisharp, to represent his armor, weapons and the Ryder Clan itself. **Scyther, for it's weapon-like arms, speed and warrior's spirit. **Toxicroak, to represent the harmful effect Remy's blood has on demons. **Rapidash, as a reference to Remy's surname, Ryder. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Humans